vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Hells Bells
Alternative Metal band, one hit "Things that go Bump" They are still touring the club circuit with enough success to keep them touring the club circuit. No record deal, they produce and sell their own music and have an active underground fan base. They have several songs that if they had been put out by a label would have hit top forty or even top ten. The band started when a particularly excretable example of a local band infested their favorite watering hole. The friends agreed they could do better and decided to. Mary was decent poet, Half of them were music majors doing something else for a living. Brice knew sound and electrical engineering. They pooled their funds and went for it. While the band is no run away success it is their day job and they enjoy doing it. Their studio is in the Baron garage and is the equal of many pro studios. Brice pulls in extra cash renting his space to local bands looking to make a good recording. Band Members *'Rick Rage' -- Richard Simmons, that is why he went with the pseudonym. Lead singer. Good vocal range from a decent baritone to a metal growl. *'Mary Jane' -- Mary Simmons. Rhythm guitar, vocals. Wouldn't touch the stuff but affects the drugged look. She is the primary song writer. *'Andy Barr' -- Andrew Barr, Looks like a choirboy without the makeup and clothing. Lead guitar back up vocals, Not quite Eddy Van Halen, but close. *'Gina Barr' -- Andy's wife and bass player, back up vocals. Fans live for the moment her boobs fall out of the ripped up shirt, they never do. She also writes many of their songs. *'"Bad Man" Baron' -- Brice Baron. Drummer. Cannot carry a tune in a sack. Drums like he had three hands. He added the tubular bells, the band namesake. The custom peddles under his feet are the key. *'"Wildcat"' -- Fanny Baron. Keyboard, back up vocals. She can access the bells as well. As willowy as Gina is busty. Married to Brice. Others *'Fred Garret' -- Booking agent. He has been with the band since their third album and is the main reason they make money at gigs. *'Poodles' -- AKA Paul Baron. Brice's brother and the working sound man. You can't play drums and work the sound board. So named for his permed mop of hair. *'Mark Simmons' -- Richard' younger brother and the roady team. Everyone pitches in but Mark helps for the beer and occasional tail. *'Louise Danish' Fanny Baron's sister and road Mom. Discography *'Hell Spawn' -- More metal less alternative. Not a truly original album. *'Things that Go Bump' -- The title track went top ten. This got them some airplay. "Things" saw the band develop a voice. A voice that doomed them to never seeing a major contract for being different. *'A Hard Place' -- Concept album that seethes from soulful ballads to screaming rage. Music experts proclaim the album as a work of genius. They get picked up by a decent impresario and the gigs start making money. They still have that agent. *'Mists of Hades' -- Decent alternative metal with the bands unique sound. A decent seller. *'Hell's Bells Live' -- Gig recordings. The talky bits left in. A fun album. *'Cats of War' -- Everyone has dogs. The title was very funny half drunk. *'Rising Flame' -- Hell's Bells give the Astral Flame stuff their treatment, Willis Blackmane has a copy. Category:Culture Category:Groups Category:Business